In practice it is typical to provide printed circuit boards (PCB) which have connection elements, in particular connecting strips or other elements welded to the printed circuit boards, in particular to allow the electrical connection with other electrical elements, in particular other printed circuit boards or cables.
There exists a large number of different types of such connecting strips for use in various situations. The large number of different types of such connecting strips necessitates a considerable cost.